


Something Like Cinderella

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Sister Bernadette wants nothing more than to go dancing with the other nurses. Trixie takes notice, and for a night, she helps her dreams come true.





	Something Like Cinderella

Trixie, Cynthia and Jenny all giggled like schoolgirls as they prepared for the dance that night. Dresses were strewn about the room, makeup sat on the beds and shoes had been cast off and kicked to various spots on the floor. Sister Bernadette watched from the narrow crack of the opened door. How she longed to go with them, to go out, dance, have fun. It called to her the way the religious life once did, but this was the path she had chosen. She closed the door as to dissuade her from any further temptation, and began down the hall.

Trixie heard the door click and was drawn to the sound. She excused herself and went out to the hall. "Sister," she questioned, catching the young nun walking in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Trixie," she replied, a certain sadness in her voice.

"Don’t take this the wrong way, but, it’s just I thought, did you want to come or dancing with us?"

"Oh! I, I know I shouldn’t, but yes, I was tempted," she admitted.

Trixie smiled warmly. "Then certainly the sisters could spare you for a night," Trixie said. "I’ll tell them you’ve taken a late delivery if I must."

"I really shouldn’t," she insisted, but the will to fight the nurses offer was weak.

"We'll send Jenny and Cynthia off early. I’ll stay behind and help you get dressed. It’ll be our little secret."

"Thank you, Trixie."

Trixie went back to her room, shooing Jenny and Cynthia along, giving them some excuse as to why she was staying behind. As soon as they’d gone downstairs, Trixie beckoned for Sister Bernadette and she came down the hall into Trixie's room. "I have just the dress," Trixie said, diving into the far reaches of her closet. She rifled through a few garments, the hangers squeaking on the bar as she moved them. Finally, she pulled out a light blue dress with a wide skirt and short sleeves. Trixie excused herself so the other woman could put on the dress in private and came back in when Sister Bernadette called her.

"You look exquisite," Trixie remarked. "Now let me do something with your hair and put on a touch of makeup." Trixie trailed off, getting right to work. Sister Bernadette sat in silence, letting her helper work her magic. When she was done she hardly recognized herself. "I think we’re ready," Trixie said, admiring her handiwork.

Trixie walked with her to the dance, walking in with her and letting her set off on her own while she went to find Jenny and Cynthia. "You look satisfied with yourself," Jenny teased when Trixie had caught up with them.

"I’ve just helped a friend come out of her shell," Trixie remarked, casting her glance over at the transformed nun.

Sister Bernadette wandered around the dance, bewildered. She hadn’t been around anything quite like this, probably ever. So many people, so much frivolous merriment. It was contagious, yet a bit overwhelming. She sat at a table in the corner and observed for a while. She spotted Trixie with the other midwives and smiled. She had truly been too kind.

Her attention was taken away from the girls by a woman approaching her table. "Hello," the woman said, clearly talking to her, yet she couldn’t quite believe that was the case. "I’m Valerie," the woman said, extending her hand.

She paused for a moment before returning the greeting. "Shelagh," she said. It seemed in another lifetime that she last used that name, but it was the only one that felt appropriate now.

"Care for a dance, Shelagh," Valerie asked. Shelagh smiled and blushed. She looked around the room and noticed other women dancing together, and then graciously accepted her offer.

Valerie took Shelagh out to the dance floor, taking her hand and twirling around with her to the music. Shelagh laughed and smiled until her cheeks hurt. She didn’t know when she’d last had such fun. She felt like she’d found a part of her that’d been lost. Or perhaps Valerie had found it. Either way, she felt whole.

She and Valerie danced the night away, occasionally out of breath, but happy. Shelagh even conceded to sharing a slow song with her. Her heart skipped a beat when Val held her close. She felt inexplicably drawn to her and she wished for the night to last forever. But she knew that soon she’d return to the convent, return to her habit and her prayers, and Valerie would be nothing more than a fond memory.

"I really should be getting back," Shelagh said, their slow dance coming to an end.

"Well if you’re ever at The Black Sail, just let my aunt know you’re a friend," Valerie said, giving Shelagh a wink. She lifted Shelagh's hand and brought it to her lips. "I hope I’ll see you again," she said.

Shelagh nodded. "I’d like that."

Shelagh let her hand slip from Valerie's and walked past Trixie and towards the door. Trixie followed shortly after, set on keeping their secret pact to the end and see that she got back safely without detection.

"You sure seemed to have fun," Trixie said on their walk back.

"I did," she agreed. She cracked a smile just thinking of Valerie. She wasn’t sure how, but she would find a way to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Shelagh/Valerie, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection/signups/new
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
